


An Ice Cold Heart

by praedachii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aoba Jousai Shenanigans, Everyone is very gay, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, MatsuHana and other seijou ships are implied, Romance, ski resort AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praedachii/pseuds/praedachii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba Jousai's volleyball team organized a week long winter ski trip where there will be a lot of shenanigans, gay ships, angst and fluff with what seems to be humor.</p><p>Or</p><p>Oikawa and Iwaizumi are really oblivious and pretty much the whole team knows their gay for each other but them. Welp, who knew a skiing trip could bring them together.?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Oikawa, we've been on the road for fucking ever... Are we almost there yet?" Hanamaki groans in the backseat of the bus, waiting impatiently for the Aoba Jousai boys the arrive at the so called vacation their coach and Oikawa promised them. It was about 10 hours from their school but it was a decent amount of time gathering where they are headed is a large chalet on top of the snowy mountains where they will spend a week for their winter holidays. The bus was already packed with skis, luggage's and not to mention impatient teenage boys. Oikawa was surprised that the bus driver didn't just snap from all the whining and leave the bus there, in the middle of nowhere so they can all die and starve which seemed reasonable if Oikawa was the driver.

"Soon, in about a couple hours time" He then said to him, shouting from all the way in the front. He looked over to see Hanamaki sigh, leaning his head back over his chair and putting his feet on the seat in front of him in which Kunimi didn't seem to be happy about.

"A couple hours? Might as well just turn back now..." He mumbles.

"So you'd rather spend 8 hours just to end up back home instead of only 2 hours which would lead us to the chalet?" Matsukawa smirks from his seat next to Hanamaki. Knowing that he was right, Hanamaki sighs.

"You make a compelling argument, Matsu-san" He says while tilting his head to the right and smirks right back at him.

"Oi, can you stop acting so gay? Its gross" Kunimi sticks out his tongue whether it was from the fact that Hanamaki's feet were inches away from his face with the odor repelling off it or the fact that the two boys kept on smirking at each like idiots.

"They'll probably stop acting gay when Oikawa stops obsessing over Iwaizumi" Kindaichi grumbles.

Oikawa shouts a hey while the rest of the bus laughs besides from Iwaizumi who seems to be distracted by something outside, ignoring everybody else and the comments that were held about him.

"Now now boys, we have forever to talk about who's gay and who's not but for now, this is our vacation let's relax and think for ourselves for once, let us enjoy our break" The coach says and the whole bus nods in approval. “And for me I’m not just talking about a break from volleyball, no, I need a break from all of you so if you don’t distract me, you all can do whatever you want”

"So when we get there, what's the plan? And when's food, I'm starving" Matsukawa asks, stomach grumbling and giving the coach a hopeful glance.

"We'll put our luggage in our rooms which you all can choose for yourselves and then we'll meet in the lounge for dinner since it will be around 8 o'clock by the time we arrive there" Coach says and a drool escaped from Matsukawa’s mouth at the mention of food, as he nods his head vigorously. You could say Matsukawa almost seemed like an actual dog but nevertheless the coach continues to add onto his words. "And tomorrow, we'll all head early for the ski hill. That is unless you want to stay indoors, it's your wish but if you end up staying in the chalet, you probably won't be able to join us and it will be boring since we’ll be going from 9 AM up until some time later at night, around 9 PM. Though once we get to the chalet, we will eat and then you all should try and sleep at 11, no later if you want to wake up properly in the mornings” Everyone nods and goes back to chatting about what they wish and plan to do this week.

About a couple hours later, the bus stops at a sort of chalet, it was pretty huge and looked like there could've been 100 rooms inside. The chalet itself was made out of wood, a long balcony was contouring the house and there were large windows in which you could see a couple rooms such as the living room, the grand hall and a room with a pool table accompanied by a large flat screen TV and couch. Since it was late, the lights were already scattered around the house which made the chalet stick out like a candle in the dark. 

"Holy Jesus on a stick" Hanamaki shouts, putting his hands in his pockets watching everyone take out their luggage. "This place is 5 times as big as my actual house" He raises an eyebrow at everyone else.

"Hey Maki, I know its fun to rant about how big you're house is, but get your ass over here and help out" Iwaizumi shouts who happened to be already unpacking the luggage from the bus.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming" He says and walks over to where Iwaizumi is, helping taking out people's bags and skis along with a couple snowboards, placing them all in front of the entrance. Most of the team did the same thing with their own gear while others rushed towards the entrance, making dibs on the biggest room before even entering the chalet.

"Seems like the first years are having fun" He told Iwaizumi as he helps out a bit more with all the other additional supplies.

"Not just the first years" He grunts and points over to Oikawa pushing past everyone screaming that he's captain and that he should get priority on room choices.

"Sometimes I don't know why you're interested in THAT" Hanamaki rolls his eyes. "Seriously how are you still alive after that shit came into your life?"

"What do you mean by interested?” Iwaizumi glares at him but Hanamaki just shrugs and laughs pretending he said nothing. “And no, if it answers your question. I already lost my soul to the devil after I met him. It's how I'm still standing"

"Sure," He grins. "You've got a pretty tough soul then" He hits Iwaizumi arm playfully, eyes in shock by how muscly it was but Hanamaki kept his mouth shut and continues on packing as if nothing happened.

"You could say th-" But before Iwaizumi could say anything else, there was a huge thud right near the entrance of the chalet, looking over to see what all the commotion was, Oikawa appeared to have slipped on the ice.

Oikawa grunts and pretends to sob like a child without there being any actual tears. Iwaizumi face palms as it hasn't even been 5 minutes of their arrival and Oikawa has already started to whine and become the 2 year old child that he is. Oikawa tried to get up yet kept slipping and falling and causing so much commotion that everyone had eyes on him and started to help or laugh but only to make themselves slip as well.

"What a man..." Matsukawa sighs while observing the scene before him. Oikawa on the floor, rubbing his butt, wincing and everyone else either laughing or on the floor with him. Oikawa then noticed Iwaizumi narrowing his eyes at him.

"Iwa-chaahahan~"

"No, you deserve it. It's what you get for rushing" Iwaizumi says, ignoring him as he hears a whine in the distance.

"Your so mean, Iwa-chan. I could be dying here and you don't care!"

"Exactly why I don't care"

"Hey!" Oikawa shouts while muttering something and heading inside of the chalet with a gloomy face.

Hanamaki shakes his head and grins. "But to be fair, he's the only one that listens to you”

"Because I use force"

"Mhm..." Hanamaki smirks.

"Shut up, you know what I'm talking about, I don't need your dirty antics and by the way I'm not the one being blatantly obvious about who I'm dating"

"What do you mean?" Hanamaki says, looking away smiling, pretending he doesn't know what Iwaizumi is talking about. But as everyone knew about it, he had nothing to hide.

"Don't tell me you don't know, I see the way you two look at each other, like the minute you’re alone you both would probably fuck"

"I'm perfectly capable of knowing who I'm fucking and who I'm not, thank you very much. And if you must know, I am still perfectly single"

"I'll remind you of saying that after the trip"

"Har har, very funny. I'll bet you on that"

"You sure?"

"No..."

"Exactly"

As the two boys finished packing, they took all the supplies and left them in the lobby of the chalet which was pretty grand itself. A fireplace was placed on the wall, sofas which were placed in front of the TV, glass windows literally from top to bottom of one wall with a door leading to the balcony which had a hot tub and a great view of the forest and ski hills.

The chalet had a two large staircases in the middle of the chalet, one leading upstairs, the other down. Downstairs seemed to have a pool table and an even larger TV than the one in the main room, as was seen from outside. It also held a carpet instead of a wooden floor unlike the rest of the house, excluding the bedrooms. 

The upstairs of the chalet had rooms scattered on each side of the walls, all going along the hallways. Many team members had already dibs on most rooms but they were all practically the same so really what was the point. When the coach appeared, they told everyone that the back room was his, at the end of the hallway, while the others were free to choose whichever rooms they would like. The only rule was that at least one person must share a room with another, and immediately Hanamaki and Matsukawa shouted that it would be them. 

Iwaizumi chose a random room which in front had a small black board with an chalk attached to the side by a string. It was probably there to write down whoever occupied the room - gathering there were quite a lot of rooms which looked similar - so it's probably there to organize things and as of that, Iwaizumi wrote down his name.

“Iwa-chan!” Iwaizumi heard but instead of answering, he just rolled his eyes, and continued to write his first name. 

“I didn't know we were neighbors!” Iwaizumi stopped what he was doing and turned his head to see Oikawa peaking through the door of the room beside, smirking. Oh god, why did he have to chose this room out of them all?

He grunts and tried to calm down gathering this was his vacation and he wants to actually chill out instead of being stressed because of the brunette than haunts his nightmares. 

"Why did you chose that room?” Iwaizumi groans.

“Hey, I was here before you, I didn't realize we were neighbors though, so it's not my fault! You chose that room yourself! And anyways, it was the room which is exactly across from both the stairs and bathroom so I get priorities of my beauty and food in the mornings” Oikawa lifted up his chin and smiled deviously as he pointed to a door which held a sign saying toilet and it was conveniently placed right diagonally from them as it was to the stairs.

“You do realize that we aren't eating here but going back to the resort right?”

“What resort, I thought we only owned a chalet?”

“You are really an idiot, you know that right? We have the chalet to ourselves since we are a huge group but all the food and activities are in the resort. They allowed us to have breakfast, lunch and dinner at their small cafeteria during the time we are staying here, then we would get our passes and skis and head off to the hills. We would of stayed in the resort to sleep but they allowed us to rent the chalet instead since they didn't really want a group of teenagers disturbing the peace of everyone else sleeping there”

“Oh, that's better. So then we would get more privacy and alone time without anyone interrupting anyone”

“That's rig- Oi, don't you start with your innuendos too!” Iwaizumi shouts, hitting Oikawa who just stands there giggling like a small child.

“It's not my fault, it just comes naturally” Oikawa shrugs but there still is that small grin on his face. Iwaizumi sighs and continues on explaining, ignoring Oikawa.

“Anyways, we head over to the resort as a group, so there was no need to be there first. That is, unless the coach allows those who wake up early, to head their earlier but there isn't any point in waking up at 6 just to wait another 3 hours for the others while you eat”

“Ah, I see. It all makes sense now" Oikawa smiles. "Hey Iwa-chan, are you a person who wakes up early or late?”

“You’ve seen me during practice matches at other schools, wouldn't you already have known the answer to that?”

“No that doesn't count, there I had to wake you all up, here it's whenever you want up”

“Well you’ll just have to wait and see, and by seeing I don't mean stalking me until I wake up because if I find out I’ll seriously consider punching you so that you’ll most likely end up in the infirmary all week instead of skiing”

“Iwa-chan, you're so mean” He whines as Iwaizumi closes the door in his face, sighing. He then occupies himself to take out his clothes from his bags, putting them in the drawer, and then decides to investigate the room. 

It had a twin size bed in the middle of the room, two bedside tables on either end, a large drawer on one side and there were paintings of either animals or snowy landscapes across the room. It seemed suitable for a week off and it was very different than what they get at practice matches. But to be fair, this wasn't a practice match so he had no complaints.

“Yo Hajime,” He heard someone call from the door and as he turned, he saw Matsukawa leaning against the wall. “Get your ass downstairs, I’m starving and you’re the only one not there, keeping everyone waiting as always" He smirks. "And I would like to fulfill my dreams of eating, so please hurry up a bit. Thanks dude” And as of that, he left downstairs.

“Yeah, I’m coming” Iwaizumi mumbles as he grabs his coat and heads towards the main hall, he cant deny that he's starving as well.

Once all the team met up in the lobby downstairs, they planned on walking over to the small village down the road where the resort was located. It wasn't a long walk, around 10-20 minutes max, so they wouldn't be caught up in the snowy breeze for too long. Luckily it wasn't snowing as much or as cold as they expected it would be. And once they finally reached the resort, it kind of looked like their own chalet but a bit larger and it had an actual ski hills right besides it instead of it being on a hill surrounded by a forest like their own. Once inside, the woman at the front desk told them that the food in the cafeteria is already prepared so they just have to go and enjoy it. Everyone then thanked her and stood in line to get food in the cafeteria, which it looked like they were serving pizza.

“I can't wait,” Matsukawa groaned. “I don't care whatever it is as long as it's edible”

Hanamaki and Oikawa smirked at one another and started naming things that could be food - well possibly food, edible stuff at least. But in a disgusting sort of way.

“Dead rats?” Oikawa asks. 

"No, more like parrots - beaks, feathers and all" Hanamaki said while both of them mad a debate over which food would be the weirdest for Matsukawa to eat. Oikawa suggested rotten fish, then Hanamaki suggested poisonous sting rays but Oikawa shouts that it should of been actual live sharks. They could let him in a cage underwater and see how he copes with it.

“Mutated, pickled elephant toes?” Kunimi asks and every looked at him, shocked that he would've said anything while he shrugs with a small smile.

“Ew. That definitely beats anything. Issei, I’m still surprised you have your appetite lef-” But Oikawa looked around without seeing Matsukawa anywhere. They looked around only to find him already sitting down with food, hoovering the pizza like if it were the last thing on the planet to eat.

“How did he get in line before us?” Kindaichi asks, very confused as to why they were all waiting in line WITH Matsukawa and now he just appears to be eating already, before they even got their servings yet.

“Who knows,” Watari says. “But guys they are serving us up next so, I don't care for anything else at the moment but this food”

The rest of the team got their plates with pizza, drink of their choice and a small desert. It kind of felt like the school cafeteria yet the only difference was that it was during the night, on vacation, in a resort.

They all sat down next to Matsukawa which ended up in a lot of interrogation of how he was the next Speedy Gonzalez which he then slightly ignored and continued on eating. The conversations kind of went a little haywire once people asked what everyone's plans were for tomorrow. The teens were talking over each other, without taking a break to breath, explaining their goals for the next day. Oikawa begging Iwaizumi to come with him to the bunny slope just once to make sure he remembered how to ski, Hanamaki and Matsukawa daring each other to do the black runs arguing over who would break their bones the first. Kindaichi, Watari and Yahaba planning to leave early so they could go to the hot tub before anyone else which ended up in Oikawa arguing with them that he reserved the hot tub during those hours for him and Iwaizumi which involved in him hitting Oikawa in the face saying that he never agreed to go in the hot tub with him in the first place while Kunimi just sat there, reading his book he brought along with him.

Soon after, they were all kicked out of the cafeteria for disturbing the peace of others, and the coach made them all apologize for their disturbance. Luckily they weren't kicked out for the whole week and just that night but still, the looks the coach gave them meant that if they pulled another stunt like this, they would all be banned from everything fun this week. Soon, the coach walked everyone home, keeping an eye on them and looked pretty much angry at all of them except Kunimi who was practically smirking in his own world while everyone was guarded like children on a field trip during primary school.

The whole way there was silent but if anyone talked, it probably would of made matters worse so once they arrived, the silence fell as everyone got ready for bed or to watch a movie they all agreed on doing before hand.

Everyone but Kunimi ended up staying for the movie. Watari getting the popcorn and handed out 3 bowls full for everyone to share, though sharing didn't seem like the right word to use as everyone kept on hogging the bowls.

The movie ended up being Frozen which the whole time Kindaichi kept on sighing saying he's seen it too many times but the others hushed him, saying he was outvoted by everyone when they suggested the movie. 

Oikawa tried to snuggle up with Iwaizumi multiple times during the movie, saying he was ‘scared’ of the Hans guy and that his sideburns were too much for him to take as they weren't fashionable with that outfit, but ended up getting punched by Iwaizumi in the shoulder. Then while Oikawa was sulking, Hanamaki told him that he and Hans would actually be perfect for each other, both sassy and evil. Seeming nice on the outside but fucking devil monsters on the inside. Oikawa huffed about how he was probably way better than that prince guy and it ended up with Watari laughing about how it couldn't possibly work gathering Oikawa was a king and Hans was a prince, huge difference in the ‘reign system’ or however those cases went.

When the movie was about to end and they were finished with their popcorn, most of them headed to bed while the only ones who were left was Hanamaki and Oikawa who didn't want to sleep and ended up eating potato chips talking about life not realizing it was 12, but did they care? Not really.

“So, what's the big fiasco with you and Mattsun?” Oikawa says while eating another chip, leaning on the counter of the kitchen they’ll most likely never use - only to keep snacks and drinks at this rate. Hanamaki was sitting on the other counter facing Oikawa and sighed.

“Why does everyone need to know about our personal lives?”

“Wow, never knew this got to you so much. Wait let me rephrase that, never knew Mattsun got to you this much” He smirks getting a slight chuckle from Hanamaki who almost choked on his chip.

“I don't like him. He doesn't like me. We are friends. Though if he asked me to fuck him I’d probably say yes. That's pretty much how we go”

“Friends with benefits they say” Oikawa raised a finger and in return got a smirk from Hanamaki.

“Yeah, you should know plenty about that subject”

“Hey! But if I'm right, then you both are already secretly doing it anyways. Or maybe this can be your big break to do it” Oikawa winked at him, proudly.

“That's what Iwaizumi told me, though even if I have no intention of doing so, things might happen who knows”

“When you do, please warn me. I don't want to end up being neighbors to loud people, trust me. Once when I was younger, my family moved into an apartment which had this couple who would always fight but then get on with it moments later, it was usually an awkward at night”

“Well I’ll be sure to not release any childhood flashbacks”

“Are you saying you will?” He smirked which leaded Hanamaki to sigh once again.

“It's only the first night and we are already confessing daft feelings to one another”

“You sound like we are going to make out soon”

“As if” He laughed, throwing a chip at Oikawa who threw one at him in return but they both stopped gathering they didn't want to get in trouble for being up late, throwing potato chips at one another, making a mess in the kitchen. “So if we are confessing feelings, then tell me what's going on with you and Iwaizumi? I smell something fishy”

“It's probably your breath, ever heard of a mint?” Oikawa smiles and Hanamaki hits him with yet another chip but he continues nevertheless. “Listen, it's the same with you and Issei. If he’d say 'Oh Tooru, can you come to bed with me?' I’d be hopping right out of my room or wherever the hell I would be, rush right to his bed in the blink of an eye and do everything he wishes for me to do” He grins.

“Then we both agree on something”

“That Iwa-chan is a god who would totally ask me to go in bed with him?”

“Yes Tooru, exactly what I was thinking. Never could be so precised”

“Ah, at last, someone who agrees with me. Well who isn't actually me”

“I can imagine you praying every night to Hajime like 'Iwa-chan my god and savior, one day I’ll make you mine and you’ll see that Tiffany never deserved you as I, the great and powerful Oikawa Tooru will bring you to your knees begging for more after I’m done with you, amen'” Hanamaki sticks out his tongue and does a peace sign, imitating Oikawa who laughs.

“Whose Tiffany?”

“I don't know man, it just seemed like the right thing to say”

“Then I shall defeat this Tiffany and regain my Iwa-chan” Oikawa smirks.

“You go do that while I go sleep, it's already 1 o’clock and everyone else went to bed three hours ago. If you expect me to be up in the morning, I should better go” He laughs, pointing towards the stairs. Hanamaki then hops down and disappears into his room seconds after. Oikawa shrugs and decides he too should sleep gathering they have a lot of things to do tomorrow morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would have updated sooner but I by accident deleted the whole chapter and had to restart - yes I know I'm clumsy... Though I finally got it finished in a day, thank god! So please enjoy for I have suffered.

Iwaizumi thought this vacation would allow him to wake up whenever he wants to the sound of birds chirping and sunlight slowly blaring through the window but apparently it's not the answer when he is suddenly being awoken by screams from the room next door. He gets up and shuffles himself to the door, passing by the commotion in the hallways - just trying to get to the other side where the bathroom were. 

Once done in the bathroom, Iwaizumi gets on a shirt and a pair of pants which would seem the most comfortable in the cold. He heads downstairs and sees that everyone is there, waiting, all tired with sour expressions on their faces. Iwaizumi can kind of tell that the screaming was the cause of all this. Practically the whole entire time they were waiting, all they could hear was Oikawa and Kindaichi. Everyone else looked like they were on their deathbeds or they would full on murder someone.

Suddenly they hear loud thumping coming down the stairs with Oikawa rushing in his boxer down the hall, half of his hair neatly made while the rest was all over the place. He was running away from Kindaichi who happens to be holding a curling iron, chasing after him... apparently. Iwaizumi just stood there, too tired to do anything, watching both of them running like a cat and a mouse around the room. One hops over the couch, arms in defense mode while the other tries to go round it. The other then goes the opposite way, ending up with both of them going around in circles. Kindaichi ends up tripping over the couch while Oikawa takes the chance and throws a pillow at his face while heading to the kitchen, grabbing one of the pans that they had. But soon after, they were both suddenly stopped when the coach had to intervene, shouting at the both of them, wondering what the hell was going on.

“I just arrived and now both of you are screaming at each other, one in boxers and the other with… A curling iron?” He says more of a question than a statement.

“He’s going to burn me!” Oikawa screeched and hid behind the coach glaring at Kindaichi, a pan pointing in his direction.

“He dropped my toothbrush down the toilet!” Kindaichi says in defense and Iwaizumi has probably never seen this side of him before and is impressed that an underclassmen can stand up to Oikawa like that while chasing him with a curling iron.

“I didn't do it on purpose!” Oikawa pouts.

“And then you stabbed me with this hot iron thing! Which was on maximum heat!” Kindaichi shows his foot where a large red patch was.

“I was doing my hair! But you stole it, then chased after me!” Oikawa raised his pan a bit higher with both hands as if Kindaichi was going to pounce at any time.

“You deserve to suffer!” Kindaichi was about to hit Oikawa with the iron but the coach stopped them both once again.

“Oi! Both of you! There is no reason to fight, and you should know better Yuutarou!”

“Sorry sensei” He said quietly and backed away immediately but still giving short glances over to Oikawa.

“And you!” He points at Oikawa who gulps, backing away lowering his pan. “Never again will I see this happen, alright?” 

“Y-yes…”

“Now, we have breakfast to attend to and if any of you dare misbehave, this week will get canceled. I don't want to see anymore events happening like this or like last night!” The coach said with a tone which could scare the socks off of anyone. Everyone knew he meant every word he said.

They all carefully walked the way to the resort, keeping a close eye on everyone around them making sure nobody made any sudden movements. The tension in the air felt like if anybody dared approach one another, they might snap and start stabbing the closest person to them, which is why everyone seemed defensive of their own surroundings. But it was soon broken once they arrived at the resort and the smell of bacon, eggs and pancakes filled the air. 

They all went in line, straight at the food and Matsukawa was obviously one of the first in line followed by Hanamaki who didn't feel like eating but made sure the cafeteria ladies gave him all the cookies and only the cookies. Everyone could practically order whatever they wished gathering the food was part of their vacation package, the money all went to the end receipt which the coach was pretty frightened to get.

Once everyone got their food and sat down, they couldn't help but be nervous by the people owning the resort who kept on glaring towards their table. Everyone tried to keep their excitement as they all organized their plans. And once they were finished, everyone thanked the ladies at the cafeteria for the good food and left to go grab their skis and such.

Iwaizumi, grabbing his snowboard, put one of his foot in the slot of the board as he dragged it towards the ski lift but was pulled back by a hand.

“Iwa-chan~” Oikawa whined. “You promised to go on the bunny hill first” 

“I never said yes, can't you go on your own”

“No, what if I fall! Or break a bone! It will be your fault if that happens” He crosses his arms and pouts.

“Well there are people on the hill to help you, and anyways you’ve skied before”

“It's been 2 years, I might of forgotten. Could you teach me?”

“I don't ski, I never have. I snowboard. So no”

“You’re no fun, but please Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi knew that if he didn't do anything, Oikawa would bother him none stop about it the whole week. He sighed for about the 50th time today and gave in.

“Fine, but only one slope”

“Awe Iwa-chan! I take back what I said about you being mean and the fact that I was going to admit that I’m probably better than you”

“Alright never mind” Iwaizumi changed his mind as he started to walk the opposite way, towards the ski lift but Oikawa screeched saying he didn't mean it, come back, it was a slip of words and Iwaizumi turned back in defeat.

Though he ended up just watching Oikawa as he struggles to go down the slopes a couple times, sometimes falling which he couldn't help but smile. It was quite boring after the 20th time Oikawa tried the hill but Iwaizumi breathed in and remembered that it's for a good cause but then again whenever has Oikawa ever been a good cause? He's just a whining child.

Later on - when Oikawa felt more confident in his skiing - he slides down where Iwaizumi was sitting and lifts his goggles off of his face and smiles reaching for his arm to get up. They both head over towards the ski lift. And after about 4 or 5 minutes of waiting in line, it was their turn to hop on a chair and leave.

“Awe, it's going to take a long time to get up there” Oikawa pouts as he looks over the chair seeing the ground get smaller and smaller as people, who happen to look like miniature ants, skied down. “Though I don't mind being stuck up here with you” He smirks but then Iwaizumi hits Oikawa's sides with his snowboard which leads to another “Ow Iwa-chan”.

“Oh, didn't see you there” And now, it was his turn to smirk.

After around 30 minutes of the chair lift which involved Oikawa ranting on and on about the fashion choices of the people down below, them having a conversation with the people in the car behind them - thanks to Oikawa. And finally ending off with the two of them counting down the empty chairs which passed by, annoying the heck out of the people in front. They probably thought they were both crazy. But did either of them care? Nope, not one bit.

Once they ended up at the top and had to get off of the chair - which Oikawa’s skis got stuck and they had to stop the lift so he didn't end up riding all the way back - they headed towards the first hill which wasn't as bad as a black run, it was a serpent hill going through the woods, easy enough. After a couple runs, they both agreed that they should head for lunch as soon as they finished one more hill.

People would usually say that the ski lift is the least interesting part of skiing, but to be brutally honest, Iwaizumi had some good laughs with Oikawa as they kept on finding ways to entertain themselves each way up. Either it be Oikawa pretending they are racing cars trying to defeat the ones in front and behind or the chairs passing by, or it be Iwaizumi pretending to drop Oikawa off of the ski lift whenever he shook the chair too much, them screaming at the skiers of the black run that their mom could do better or trying to come up with scenarios the skiers below them were encountering. For example, the little girl in the pink jacket down below, is a champion skier who was forced to help her older brother get through the championships of the international snowboarding cup or else he would tell their father that she lost his car keys on the way here. They both came up with many more scenarios like that just by staring at the people down below with a bonus feature of them doing scary-dramatic-news-reporter voices. Once they reached the top, they decided on what slope to go on. Oikawa kept on telling him if they could try the black run - just once as he says - but Iwaizumi told him that it would be best to save it for the last day. He kind of felt like Oikawa's mother but who else would keep him in check here? The ski teachers? Probably not since they'd run away from him in fear the minute they got close to the devil himself.

"Iwa-chan, are we doing the blue, green or... Black run!"

"For the 25th time, no black run!"

"Are you my mom Iwa-chan?" Probably soon at this rate, Iwaizumi thought to himself but instead of saying anything, sighs once again, dragging Oikawa along to the green arrow pointing down a hill, the slope wasn't as hard as the black run but still challenging at times.

"Hey Iwa-chan, hey! Do you want to race?" Oikawa asked. Iwaizumi could hardly see his face through the snow and goggles but he knew that his eyes were narrowed at him and determined. So he simply nodded making Oikawa smile with glee. For some reason Oikawa can be a nice person at time, though he doesn't know why its usually around Iwaizumi he decides to be nice, while with others he just acted like a huge jerk or asshole. 

As the two teens ride down the slope, racing each other which ended up with Iwaizumi winning, they both headed to take off their gears. They placed their ski boots indoors, replaced them with their own and took off their snow pants which were getting quite stuffy. They both knew they could come back whenever they wanted gathering the passes on their jackets showed so, but nevertheless they told their coach - who appears to be sitting down by the cafeteria drinking coffee - that they will head out.

They finally reached the cafe that they randomly chose - which was the first one they saw - and went inside. Both ordering a hot chocolate, they sat down and warmed up. Oikawa was practically quiet the whole time and kept on glancing over to Iwaizumi every few seconds.

“So Iwaizumi, what's your plans for tonight?” He asks, taking a slow sip of his coco while he answered.

“Wow, that's a first. You never use my actual name unless you want something. It's usually Iwa-chan this, Iwa-chan that-”

“Hey! I use your name from time to time, would you like it if I used Hajime instead?”

“Nono Iwa-chan is now perfectly fine, just do not call me Hajime - ever." There was a breath of silence as both of them stared at each other, the only difference was that one of them just sat there smirking.

"What do you want? I know you got something planned in that small head of yours” Iwaizumi finally breaks the silence, flicking Oikawa's head.

“I do not have a small head!" He gasps rubbing his head. "Buuut what do you say me, you, everyone else but the coaches because I doubt they would really want to stay, hah as if they would come, they'd probably leave the minu-”

“Get on with it Shittykawa” Iwaizumi sips his hot chocolate which burned his tongue a little bit but he tried to suck it up, leaving his mouth in an uncomfortable feeling.

“Weeell, what do you all say we all do a small game night? But not just any game night, our style of game night. Aoba Jousai style" Oikawa grinned and took a sip of his hot chocolate. "Anyways, I mean that needs to happen at some point this week, it will be saucy” He smiles and blows on the steam that was coming from his cup.

“I’m guessing you just want everyone to bring their futons over to the basement and play your shitty games, watch a movie and sleep”

“Yes, exactly! See Iwa-chan, you know me perfectly well” Oikawa smiles leaning closer to Iwaizumi who shoves him off.

“Don't get used to it, this week I’m being nice but only because it's your and my vacation”

“It's like our personal honeymoon” Oikawa states but ends up being kicked by Iwaizumi’s foot. “Ow, Iwa-chan! You can't do that to your husband!”

“We were never married” Iwaizumi turned his head to the side and pouts to hide the small blush creeping up on his cheeks.

“I was only joking, you didn't need to get so rough on me now” Oikawa checks his leg to see if its not broken, kind of a bit dramatic on Iwaizumi's part gathering he hit him lightly so there would be no way of it being broken, but Oikawa practically over exaggerated to everything.

Iwaizumi sighs, why in his life did he have to meet this guy out of all the people in the world? Why did he agree to go on this trip, why didn't he just stay with Matsukawa and Hanamaki when he had the chance later on today at the slopes? Loads of questions kept Iwaizumi's mind rushing, yet he still is stuck with this... thing.

As they finished their hot coco and walk around a bit, which lead to them to spend quite a bit of their money on souvenirs. Oikawa wanting to buy everything he saw as 'supernatural', such as alien photographs and a couple rocks which were presumably meteor while Iwaizumi just bought a small get well soon card since Oikawa made him at least get something and it was the first thing he saw. Once they decided that they were tired, they picked up their skis and left to go back to the house. Both of them wished they didn't take off their snow pants because the walk home was really cold and they still had quite a bit to go.

"Think anyone's back yet?" Iwaizumi asks looking over his shoulder to the resort which was getting further and further away.

"Depends on who... Makki and Mattsun are probably still skiing, they'll stay until it gets dark when the slopes are all lit up and colorful. Kunimi would stay home and read and Kindaichi well, he would follow Kunimi. Watari would stay somewhat close to Yahaba so they both would keep each other company, either be skiing or adventuring the town"

"Oh speaking of Kindaichi, what was that fiasco with you and him this morning - I've been meaning to ask"

"Well..." Oikawa smirked and took a long breath. "I woke up, well that's starting of the story. I left to go to the bathroom but Kindaichi was already in there and so I needed to pee real badly so I knocked on the door multiple times and it ended up with him getting frustrated. The moment he opened the door to ask what was so important, I snuck in. Didn't end well when he tried to throw me out but I resisted. Though it ended up me throwing his toothbrush in the toilet - somehow, while he screamed saying it was his only toothbrush. So he got mad and ran to the toilet seat looking at his toothbrush hesitating whether or not to take it out while I took the opportunity to fix my hair. So I grabbed the hair curler and was midway through my hair before Kindaichi stood when I least expected it, with a wet toothbrush in the tips of his fingers, trying to get it passed me. But when the toothbrush skimmed past me and a wet patch of toilet water landed on me, I screamed dropping the curler on his toes which then he also screamed. The place caught on fire soon after and reached the hallway. So I had to place towels all over the floors while he placed them on his foot and once it stopped hurting he took my curler and chased me through the hallway and then down the stairs"

Iwaizumi stared at him in shock of how he missed the whole fire incident and practically everything else. How could this of happened right before his eyes without him noticing, maybe it was the fact that he was tired and couldn't focus very well but still... A fire?!

"What the fuck Oikawa"

"I know. I know"

"I'm never letting you share a bathroom with me, ever"

"Awe Iwa-chan you were thinking of sharing a bathroom with me?"

"No"

"Don't hide it, everyone would want to"

"I hate you"

"You love me" He slapped Oikawa's arm hard but not too hard, gaining a wince from him but Iwaizumi couldn't hold in a smile because he knew Oikawa was right.

Once the two boys reached the chalet, Oikawa was right about Kunimi and Kindaichi because they were both inside, the two of them on the sofa watching a movie. Oikawa slowly taking of his coat as he glared at Kindaichi who glared back. But they knew they both couldn't do anything with Iwaizumi or Kunimi around. Though they both stood their guard anyways. Iwaizumi and Kunimi sitting in between them both just in case they decided to do anything drastic.

"What's it called?" Oikawa said, making a confused face from the movie that they walked into.

"I don't know, something about a yellow man taking care of a monkey," Kunimi shrugs. "It was on and we decided that we were too lazy to change the channels"

"Its a kids show" Kindaichi says while Kunimi asks if there was anything wrong with kids shows which ended up with Kindaichi quickly apologizing that kids shows where fine, they were nice and he had nothing against them.

"Its called Curious George I think," Iwaizumi looked at him. "I used to watch this as a kid, not that it matters anyways"

"Oh my god. Iwa-chan, so precious"

"Shut up, you were the one all up on aliens when you were younger"

"Correction, I still am"

"Yeah and you spent almost 50$ on a rock. Anyways, I see nothing wrong about watching cartoons as a child"

"Iwa-chan, it was an actual meteor"

"It's false advertisement to make you buy things. Especially the cheesy smile the woman gave. Her smile said welcome, her eyes said help"

"She probably was smiling because I was there"

"Exactly, and her eyes said help"

"Iwa-chan! Anyways," He pouts. "Can we watch a movie about aliens. Please. Tonight. We must!" Oikawa shook Iwaizumi's shoulders vigorously which ended up with Iwaizumi throwing him off on the other side of the couch. How can someone switch personalities so fast? Scratch that, how can someone literally have all the personalities at once? All Iwaizumi knows is that Oikawa can because he is truly Satan himself.

Kunimi chuckled at the scene and told Oikawa he could watch those type of movies tonight if we wants with all of them, but he didn't care as long as there was food and it was quiet.

"Oh I forgot to mention, can we all do a game night too? Me and Iwa-chan were thinking about it" Oikawa asks remembering the conversation.

"We did?"

"Well I thought about it then asked him but I hardly got a proper answer. Stupid Iwa-cha — Ow!"

"Sure, I would text the others to see what their point of view about this is, but i don't know what they are doing so we'll wait until they get here. I don't mind the idea, though I won't promise I'll stay for long" Kunimi shrugs.

"As long as you participate, my dear Akira"

"Don't call me that"

Iwaizumi told the other two that he was going to go shower quickly, in which he does. It was soothing and warmed up his body a bit more from the cold. Once he finished, he wrapped the towel around his waist and goes to his room where he tried to find some clothes to wear, most likely pajamas.

While changing he hears that the doors have been opened with a loud Hanamaki appearing shouting that they should all try the slopes at night. Iwaizumi just rolls his eyes and continues to slip on a shirt. Through from the time he was upstairs, the chalet had gotten pretty loud, and that's not including Oikawa because he was being pretty quiet which isn't like really him. Something must be up, he never acts nice in any way or quiet so he'll have to ask him about that later. He's most likely going to get an 'I'm perfectly fine' and Iwaizumi would have to believe him. Until he will bring it back up and make Oikawa actually confess what was on his mind.

As he goes downstairs to see everyone settled - or settling down in the living room, he greats them and sits down on the floor gathering there isn't any space on the sofa itself. Yahaba then said he was going to sort of the popcorn and the futons in the basement. Most likely Oikawa had already told them his plans. Iwaizumi asked if he needed any help but Yahaba insisted that he's fine and that he should just relax with the others and after a few minutes, he calls everyone down.

The coaches had already gone to bed at the time and everyone skipped dinner and pretended that the popcorn and coca-cola would be their meal but Matsukawa ended up calling the pizza man instead. It was a kind of weird decision gathering its the middle of winter, they are at a chalet miles away from the city and not to mention nobody knew any other pizza place but the one 7 hours away. Yet they called them anyways getting a laugh from the other side once they told them their address. They ended up looking online for a pizza place and soon after found one which wasn't far away. It took around an hour before they came and everyone had already started watching a movie by then, an alien movie recommended by Oikawa which everyone sighed throughout the whole time of how unreal and cheesy it was. Once they heard the door bell ring, Iwaizumi went to go grab the pizza and let everyone dig in. By the end, they all kind of treated the night like a party but a smaller party without any alcohol or other people to invite. Oikawa called it a sleepover but nobody agreed gathering it didn't seem right. But once the movie was done, Oikawa grabbed the lights and turned off the TV.

"Now everyone," Oikawa looked around smirking at everyone once they were all settled. "Onto the games"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been able to update this fic in a while, I got a bad case of writers block and been busy for quite a while but I'm back and up to date with the fanfic! Also I'm still trying to figure out how to improve my writing and how to make this fanfic more interesting than just the same skiing rooting every day since there may or may not be angst in the future ;) don't we all just love angst~. Anyways, hope you all enjoy!

As the Aoba Johsai boys spent the rest of the night playing games such as truth or dare and basically anything that Oikawa had suggested, soon after they all ended up going to bed when they decided they couldn't take anymore.

As the night progressed, most of them went to sleep or got ready for the night. Iwaizumi looked up at the ceiling and groaned. The night started out okay but when the games came along, he didn't want to play - not at all. But they all ended up forcing him to play in the end. Iwaizumi, at one point, had to draw a mustache on the coach's face while he was sleeping and he even had to jump in the snow without a shirt on. He did whatever the dares told him to as long as it wasn't truth because whatever they would of asked, he probably couldn't handle it. So because of that, any dares that were given to him, he had to face it - even if it meant getting killed by the coach the next morning. He sighed as he grabbed a pillow to hide his face.

He couldn't sleep.

A couple minutes, then hours passed and Iwaizumi felt as if time was getting slower because it is 2:15 now and he remembers it being 2:00 an hour ago.

He slipped out of bed and shuffled downstairs without trying to make any noise. He went to the kitchen and found himself a glass of water which probably wouldn't do anything in the end but this was better than just staring off into the ceiling and ending up in deep conversation with his own mind. But he almost dropped his glass as he heard a loud slam of a door. Iwaizumi looked around in shock because there could be no reason for someone to open or close the front entrance door at 2 am, in the middle of the night, during what looks like a snowstorm outside. Unless there was a sort of murderer around the area - what if there was a murderer around the area?

Iwaizumi could feel his own heart pounding. There couldn't possibly be a murderer. Murderers wouldn't make any noise would they? Murderers don’t come in by the front entrance? Yet this seems like something a murderer would do if they used reverse psychology - fuck.

He grabs a nearby knife and headed towards the entrance. He at least needed something to defend himself, right?

He hears the person shuffling and his heart is racing at an inhuman speed. Iwaizumi could practically hear his own thoughts which were literally all over the place, millions of theories in his mind.

_What if it was a dog? That's not likely, probably even worse... C'mon Hajime, keep it together. It probably isn't a murderer but what if it is? What would happen if he reached upstairs? What about Oikawa? He would kill anyone who dared to disturb his slumber - that's a great idea. I can lure the murderer to Oikawa's room but that's also a terrible idea. What to do, what to do?! But if its a murderer then do I have to kill it? I have never killed before... Fuck. Why me? Why not, I don't know, Yahaba. He's feisty when it comes to these type things, why not him?_

But before he could think of anything else, he saw a figure in the dark near the front entrance. And of course, instead of making a subtle encounter with this trespasser, Iwaizumi straight up runs and screams at them, knife held above his head. The so called murderer screams in return and Iwaizumi stops in his tracks.

“Kyoutani?” He mutters out. And Iwaizumi glares wide eyes at the man who stumbled backward, because right before him is none other than Kentarou Kyoutani. But he thought he wasn't coming to this trip, that he had plans? And why is he sneaking in the chalet at 2 AM? Iwaizumi was probably getting really paranoid at the moment, not only did he think there was a killer in the house but he maybe he might just be imagining Kyoutani, who knows - well he sure didn't. He just stood there, frozen, trying to process everything at once which ended up with his mind conjuring up loads more questions.

“Mph… what’s making all the rack-” A voice was heard from the stairs and Oikawa glared at the scene in front of them. Kyoutani on the floor, frightened face and Iwaizumi, knife in hand, hovering over him. Didn't really look like a friendly encounter to him, more like Iwaizumi was trying kill Kyoutani in the middle of the night.

“Iwa-chan…?” He looked over to him and then to Kyoutani. “Mad Dog-chan?!”

“Oikawa... Um, let me explain” Iwaizumi starts, lowering the knife.

“You did invite me didn't you?” Kyoutani interrupts and pats invisible dust off of his legs, having that famous scowl on his face while standing up.

“Didn't expect you to enter in the middle of the night though?” Oikawa raises an eyebrow at him. “I tried to sleep but I heard screaming, came downstairs to see Iwa-chan trying to murder you. I think I need some explanations”

“I wasn't trying to murd-”

“Hush Iwa-chan, it's not your turn to speak. Let the adults handle this”

“Adult my ass-”

“I can decide for myself when I would like to come to this vacation” Kyoutani growls, ignoring Iwaizumi's complaint.

“You make no sense Mad Dog-chan… We thought you weren't coming at all. So we just let the matter slide. So what, you were busy or something for the last few days?”

“In fact I was. Now, I expected a better hospitality coming from you, Tooru. But instead I got your boyfriend threatening me with a knife” He crosses his arms and pouts.

“Rude!”

“Are we not going to mention that me and Oikawa aren’t boyfrien-”

“Adult talk, Iwa-chan” Oikawa interrupts him.

“Now Kyoutani, if you want nice hospitality then you have to be nice yourself” He smirks.

“Okay then your highness, where do I sleep?” He grumbles and Oikawa glares at him. "Oh I forgot - kindness. Where do I sleep, please?"

“You can sleep outside for all I care like the dog you ar-”

But Oikawa is interrupted as Iwaizumi hits Oikawa’s back. Oikawa squeals in return and along the line of 'so rude Iwa-chan' like usual, Iwaizumi takes this chance to speak.

“Kyoutani, you can sleep on the couch and we can settle this tomorrow. Set an alarm up before 8 AM unless you want to be woken up by the team interrogating you just as you wake up” Kyoutani nods and settles his things on the couch and flops down, without even taking off his coat and sleeps.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi glare at each other but before any of them could talk, Iwaizumi huffs and turns around, walking up the stairs.

“Iwa-chan wait,” Oikawa says but he just keeps on going, ignoring the brunette. Iwaizumi has no time to talk with Oikawa, he's tired and wants to try to sleep even if he probably won't until Iwaizumi could feel the smirk curling up of the teens lips. “You forgot about your knife”

Iwaizumi stops and realizes he still has the knife in hand and blushes. Why is he blushing? Probably embarrassment but he quickly rushes to the kitchen to place it back in it's corresponding spot.

“Clumsy Iwa-chan” Oikawa grins once again.

“You have no right to call me clumsy after what happened yesterday morning” He says just before running - literally running - to his room before he could have any more awkward conversations with Oikawa. It's not that they are awkward but Iwaizumi is making them seem like it. He has known Oikawa ever since he can remember and making a conversation with him was pretty much easy but for some reason these past few days, they have indeed been more awkward than ever.

As the night progresses, Iwaizumi thought he was going to get at least a decent amount of sleep but after what happened, Iwaizumi couldn't rest an inch and soon later, it was already time for everyone to wake up. He lifted the covers of his face and stared at the ceiling then the clock which read 8 AM exact. Then he realized that Kyoutani was probably still downstairs. Oh, he forgot. Iwaizumi wasn't thinking straight yesterday, he just let Kyoutani rest on the couch without knowing what the coaches would say let alone everyone else who will probably wake up to see a grumpy beast resting in the living room. 

Iwaizumi mumbles something under his breath as he gets up from his bed and puts some decent clothes on. He enters the hall, thinking he was going to be greeted by yet another fiasco but the hallway was silent. He walks to the bathroom and brushes his teeth while splashing some water on his face and looking up at his reflection. He looked dead. Bags under eyes and hair all messed up, which kind of resembled like Kuroo’s everlasting bed hair. He sighs. It was normal too look like this when he didn't get any sleep at all. What did he expect?! To end up looking as flawless as Oikawa in the morning?

He freezes.

Why did he think that? Oikawa was nothing but flawless. Right?

He splashes more water on his face and groaned, soon after leaving the bathroom to go reach everyone else downstairs, ignoring the fact that he just complimented Oikawa indirectly. But he never did wonder why the hallway was so quiet this morning, Iwaizumi just ignored it until he saw what everyone was looking at and why Oikawa was face palming in the corner. Everyone was hunched over Kyoutani who happened to still be sleeping on the couch.

Iwaizumi sighed to himself because there was a reason to why he mentioned getting up before anyone else last night. Soon after a lot of staring, Kyoutani woke up and made the most girliest scream Iwaizumi had ever heard. Kind of similar to the one he made yesterday when he was being startled by a knife. He stumbled off the coach seeing everyone around him.

“Oh, so you finally decide to wake up?” Hanamaki smirked.

“Where did you come from anyways?” Matsukawa questions looking around the room but Hanamaki pats his shoulder.

“Obviously the window”

“Nah, I bet it was the backdoor” He smirked.

“I came from the front entrance actually” Kyoutani muttered, voice hazy from waking up.

“I told you to lock the doors Mattsun. Now we have a loose dog in the house” Hanamaki points a finger at him and smirked. “Did it ever occur to you that maybe an actual serial killer could of came in and destroyed everyone sleeping all because you forgot to lock the front entrance”

“Oh well, you know I wouldn't ever let that happen” He smirked back.

“Guys, get a room please” Yahaba groans.

“I think Kyoutani might need a room instead” Oikawa looks over to Yahaba with a cheeky grin on his face. “Yahaba, why don't you share yours?”

Yahaba looks at him in shock then throws the nearest couch pillow at his face. "Oikawa, I will end you"

“Ouch, okay - okay. But I’m serious about the room”

“Do I get any opinion on this?” Kyoutani asks from the ground and looks at both Oikawa and Yahaba, confused.

“No, you’ll be rooming with Yahaba since there are no extra places for you to sleep” Oikawa says. “Unless you like the couch”

"I will not sleep with-"

“I'm fine with it" Kyoutani shuts him up. No, shuts up the whole room because none of them expected that to come out of his grumpy mouth. Hanamaki coughs.

“So that settles it, well don’t be too loud, my rooms right next to yours and I wish to sleep in peace”

“Yeah, I could say the same thing about you and Matsukawa” Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. He’s glad nothing bad had happened yet, but Iwaizumi knows it will sooner or later gathering he’s in between both Oikawa and Hanamaki’s room.

“Ouch, that hurt me deep Hajime,” He says, gripping one hand on his shirt. “Real deep”

“We all know it's true but guys - guys. Let’s get a move on and eat breakfast before we scare the first years even more” Oikawa looks over to Kindaichi and Kunimi who looked as confused as Kyoutani was. Both probably trying to re-evaluate their lives.

“Now hurry up Kyoutani, the coaches are all probably waiting for us and you look like a mess” Oikawa points out, though he only needed to fix the bags under his eyes. Not that it would change anything because he usually looks like that anyways. Oikawa always wondered if he wore eyeliner. Probably, but Kyoutani hurried off the the bathroom and minutes later came back and went out the door with the others. He didn't need to put a coat on because apparently he already had his on while sleeping - very hygienic.

Oikawa lead them all in the cold until they reached the resort and he laughed after witnessing the coaches expressions on seeing Kyoutani, mouth stuffed with pancakes and wide eyes in shock. But not only that, one of the coaches still had the mustache Iwaizumi drew. The other coach probably realized it too but dared to say anything because it did look hilarious.

“Funny seeing you here” The mustache one said. Kyoutani huffed and went in line to eat followed by everyone else. Once settled at a table, they went along asking what everyone's plans where and Oikawa was kind of shocked to hear that Iwaizumi wasn't planning to go skiing today, he said he would rather just spent the day drinking hot chocolate besides a warm fire and maybe catch some sleep. And of course, without hesitation, Oikawa cancelled his plans of going skiing as well. He couldn't not go skiing without Iwaizumi, that would be dangerous. In a way. He didn't know why he really needed Iwaizumi to be there with him. He could ski perfectly fine without him but at the same time it wouldn't feel right. Maybe it was the feeling of being alone but even if he joined up with Hanamaki or Matsukawa, it would still feel different.

“Oi, Oikawa. You snapped out for a second. What's gotten on your mind all of a sudden?” Iwaizumi asks, taking a bite of his scrambled eggs. _Ew - eggs_ , Oikawa thinks in disgust.

“Did you know eggs will make you look uglier Iwa-chan? So I was thinking, you must eat a hell of a lot of eggs everyday”

“Dumbass, eggs don't do that. Where did you get this fact?”

“One of my cousins, not Takeru - god knows what that boy has learned” That was a lie. Well the fact that he learned it from his cousins. He didn't want to tell Iwaizumi what he was really thinking. “They know a lot about food and looks” He adds.

Iwaizumi looks at him - no, more like glares because he knows he’s not telling the entire truth. If there's one thing Oikawa knows is that Iwaizumi can tell when he's lying and when he's telling the truth. He’s just good at figuring people out and if Oikawa has to be honest, it's pretty scary.

“Well Iwa-chan,” Oikawa decides to change the subject before Iwaizumi hits him into telling what he is really thinking. “Let’s go back before you get even uglier while eating those eggs”

“But I’m hungry” Iwaizumi grumbles under his breath, still chewing on his food.

“Too bad, I’ll grab us some milk breads along the way”

“Who said I’d be spending time with you today, Shittykawa?”

“Well you and I both know that you will anyways” Iwaizumi sighs as they both get out from their seats and head out, waving goodbye to the rest of the group, ignoring the smirks Matsukawa and Hanamaki were giving while Oikawa grabbed a milk bread and gave one to Iwaizumi who declined it.

The walk there was silent. Oikawa and Iwaizumi did have some small conversations - yes, but they ended with long awkward silences. Iwaizumi kept on glancing at Oikawa from time to time when he wasn't looking. He was silently looking at the winter trees ahead of him, not saying a word. He's been acting differently, Iwaizumi observes. He normally is very chatty and going on and on about the pros and cons of his day or what he did to style his hair in the morning but all that left his mouth was the frosty breath the cold winter air gave. Iwaizumi didn't mind the silence but it was weird for Oikawa. Did he do something? Did Oikawa really want to go skiing? But he could leave anytime, Iwaizumi thought, so why is he still here? He probably was thinking to much about it and soon after they both found their way to the chalet. He'll have to ask him later. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since I had a lot of time today, and I was inspired, I decided to write this bucket full of attempted fluff. Though it is shorter than usual because I started writing it and found myself a good way to end this chapter so I just stopped there for now. But hey, if you are not interested in a heart warming story explained by Oikawa then you can just skip this chapter because it's basically all there is to it, well anyways, enjoy for those who want to read it ;)

Oikawa and Iwaizumi didn’t do much when they came to the chalet, they just sat awkwardly watching TV while drinking hot coco - nothing special. Not that Oikawa would want something special but he didn’t want to just sit around all day watching whatever kid shows were on. He smiled to himself after realizing they are almost adults and yet they were watching cartoons. Takeru would laugh at him if he saw this but Oikawa didn’t really care. They were watching some pretty good shows and he was happy it was at least with Iwaizumi so he could care less about what Takeru would say even if he isn't in fact there. 

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked to maybe engage conversation with the man. It was the least he could do since he seemed like they both weren't really watching the TV anymore and just drifting away in their own thoughts. But he didn't answer. Oikawa turned around to see Iwaizumi asleep, arm rested on the couch supporting his head. He was drooling a bit and even if it seemed gross, it was cute. “You know, you are never going to get any girls if you keep drooling like that Iwa-chan” He said knowing that Iwaizumi wouldn’t hear nor answer his comment. 

“You’re vulnerable Hajime. I could easily just move your arm away and your head would go slashing on the sofa” He grinned and slowly tried to move Iwaizumi’s arm off the arm rest but stopped himself before he could. “You’re lucky I’m a nice person, so I won'y try and kill you while you sleep”

Oikawa sighed. He was alone - well not technically alone, Iwaizumi was still in the house but he had nothing else to do. So he switched off the TV because in the end, what was the point of leaving it on. He looked back at Iwaizumi who was still sound asleep, long breaths escaping his mouth. Oikawa couldn’t help but smile, he doesn’t know why but just seeing his best friend asleep is satisfying because it’s a rare sight for Oikawa, he’s usually the one waking up first and sleeping in late during sleepovers when they were younger, so he rarely got to see the other asleep which for some reason disappointed him. 

“You know Hajime,” He starts, slipping his first name in because Iwaizumi couldn't hear so what is there to worry about honorifics and such. And even if it seemed idiotic enough, Oikawa thought that maybe starting a conversation with his unconscious best friend could sooth the boredom. “If you do ever get a girlfriend, I’d be surprised. Because I wouldn’t ever expect anyone to go out with you in the first place” 

Oikawa laughs but knows Iwaizumi can’t protect himself from his snarky comments so he shuts himself up. “But if you end up with someone, you’d probably not want to hang around me anymore, would you? You’d be too busy trying to keep her happy and safe but I wouldn’t mind, not really. As long as you are happy. I wouldn’t say to your face when you’re awake though because that was cheesy as hell, what am I saying? Well it would be the best thing to do gathering you went through it when I had girlfriends, but to tell you the truth I never did like any of them. They broke up with me and yet when they did, I didn’t feel guilt, sadness, anger. I just carried along with my life as it was. I don't know, just any of those girls didn't seem like my type. I have no idea if it was their personality or just the type of girl they were, I was just not interested, weird right?” 

He smiled and shifted closer to Iwaizumi, head resting on his shoulder. “Did I ever tell you why they broke up with me? Well, they said I was too focused on volleyball which you already knew about but there was another thing. They said that I was too attached to you” He smiled once again.

“Funnily enough they thought I was cheating on them with you. But as if I would ever date you Iwa-chan” There was a pause and soon after another sigh escaped Oikawa's lips as he quietly chuckled to no one but himself. He decided to continue on entertaining himself by chatting away his problems to his sleeping friend. “My mother was never really happy with the fact that I had many girlfriends that never lasted and that I was too attached to volleyball. She usually told me the exact words ‘stay focused Tooru, if you can’t, then you have to choose’. At the time, I didn’t know what she was referring to but later on I learned that she meant that I had to chose volleyball or love. Doesn’t seem fair does it, but at the same time, she meant that I could have both things if I learned how to divide my time towards both equally. If I couldn’t do so, then I should have to stop accepting confessions so easily or I would have to stop playing volleyball. Of course I couldn't stop volleyball but I didn’t ever want to be alone so I continued to accept any girl's confessions, which ending up with more break ups. I’m a cruel heartbreaking monster, aren’t I?”

Oikawa closes his eyes. “If you were awake you wouldn’t have let me talk this long without hitting me. It’s like I’m free from your trap once and for all but if you’re free, it doesn’t always mean you’re happy. I mean I would rather not have you punch me but it wouldn't feel right to not have you punch me, hypothetically speaking”

Oikawa yawns and makes himself comfortable on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, his words becoming more quieter than before, he was getting tired but continued on. “I don’t know what I’d do without you really. Even with college around the corner. Man, college. Now that’s something sad. I’m going to miss you all but you, Iwaizumi Hajime, better be by my side the whole time. It would be devastating living without you and I wouldn’t want to lose you. When college does come around, we’d have to leave the team as well as Mattsun and Makki but if I lost you, then I just couldn't. You wouldn't understand but you have always kept me in shape these past years I’ve known you so I’d be lost. God, I sound cheesy as hell but I just hope we can still be close even if we end up with girlfriends, or maybe even married to some chicks we found at a bar? Hah, maybe even have some kids. If you ever get kids, their first word will be 'Uncle Tooru', I'll make sure of it"

Oikawa felt himself getting loose as the words kept coming out of his mouth. But smiled none the less because whatever he said, would just go straight into the void anyways. “You’d make a great dad one day Hajime. Your girlfriend, wife, whatever will be lucky and proud to have someone like you by their side because even if I don’t say it, you are a great best friend. But even if that may be right around the corner, we still have some time to spare. Hey, do you remember when we were kids and you found me crying because I fell off a tree? You asked me why I was such a cry baby but helped me none the less. We became instant friends since there were no other kids on the block and our mothers were good friend too, so that helped. Soon after we went adventuring together, bug catching and even learned that we both had an interest in volleyball and played every now and then. I wasn't very popular in elementary, being bullied did not help at all but I always knew I had you by my side and if anyone was ever mean to me, you would surely kick those son of a bitch's in the ass. Take your bug catching net and wack them across the world, never to be seen again. No trace, evidence destroyed, we'd make a great hitman team you and I" Oikawa praised himself even if Iwaizumi did most of the work when they were children.

"Well my luck hit me in middle school afterwards, I became pretty popular with the girls and I knew you were secretly jealous of how I hit puberty. But you didn't realize that I saw you go through puberty as well and can I say you went from 1 to 100 real quick my dear old friend. Though I also won't say that to you're face, that would probably ruin my reputation and be quite embarrassing on my behalf" Oikawa grimaced but continued on. 

"Anyways, back to the cheesy story, well soon after we found a great volley ball team to join which was fun for 2 years until Kageyama joined but besides that guy, we had fun together nonetheless. if you didn't interfere with the both of us, he'd probably be in the bottom of the lake by the time I'd finish with him. I didn't understand how you cooperated with him in the end though, what is there to love in that boy? He probably liked you... But he made me into who I am now so I can't complain. High school came after that, we met Makki and Mattsun who despised each other at the time - funnily enough, they kept on bickering to one another and tried to rip out each other's guts until they made up and found out they were pretty much soulmates for one another. The year after I was claimed one of the top 5 setters in Japan and you had some pretty rough challenges with Mad Dog-chan so I guess you could say those couple of years were rough on us, huh? Not including volleyball matches and school. Well I guess that only leaves us to where we are now, almost about to graduate high school, it has been fun hasn't it? Though I expect you to see me some more Hajime because I will stick to you like glue whether you like it or not! Then you’d probably say something like ‘yeah like a pesky bug, annoying and clingy’ or you’d hit me for even considering saying such things, but we both know that you like me being around. I know you too well, Iwa-chan... but thanks. I don’t know what for but I guess for always being there for me when I needed it and even when I didn't, wow I'm cringing at how corny this sounds, but thank you Hajime”

Oikawa let out a long breath before completely shutting off. He didn't realize he was so tired but guess he was in the end. It’s not even 11 o’clock, and they both haven't had lunch yet but maybe it was because he hardly had any sleep last night - could be. But he didn’t care, he was comfortable next to his best friend and could probably even hibernate if Iwaizumi was his pillow. Oikawa was fast asleep before even realizing that Iwaizumi’s free hand slowly gripped onto his own, fingers lacing together as they both drifted off into a deep slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

Iwaizumi wouldn’t admit to himself that he hadn’t heard Oikawa ramble when he was trying to take a nap. Even though he could barely make out his words, he knew that there was a meaning to it. The words in which Oikawa spoke were as if he was about to cry and have a mental breakdown, maybe it was because he was tired or that if he was so into what he wanted to say that he just couldn’t take it anymore. Iwaizumi knew that is was probably true either way. Iwaizumi only got part of the rant, and even the words he heard, he was too sleep deprived to understand them. Though he knew there was something heart warming about how he spoke, because when does Oikawa vent about stuff that isn’t just about himself? But even with those few words, Iwaizumi didn’t know what to do about them. Could he just simply ask Oikawa why the hell did he say them, about why was he talking about all these things in which Iwaizumi knew already? But even if he did just go up to Oikawa and ask, how could he just tell him, he can’t just blurt it out could he?

Saying that, Iwaizumi realized that he was still laying on the sofa, practically tangled with the same brunette who spent around 30 minutes talking to an ‘almost asleep’ Iwaizumi. Hand in hand, head on shoulders, legs all hooked together and each of them spooning the other. If Iwaizumi was being honest, he wouldn't mind just staying like that for a while longer.

Yet, he wanted to slap himself for thinking that he was comfortable and that he didn’t want to move. But he should. Somebody could walk in anytime and they would think this as something else.

What time was it anyways? God knows how long they’ve been asleep for. God knows how long they’ve been like this for! Iwaizumi needs to remind himself to kill Oikawa once he does in fact wake up for getting them both into this mess with his words. Iwaizumi doesn't know why he got touched by it though. Why he felt like those words hit him like a train on a track. It wasn't in the sense that he hated what Oikawa had said, more like he appreciated his best friend. But even though he saw them as friendly kind words, Iwaizumi feel like there was something else to it. Not just because Oikawa wouldn't say that to just anybody but also because Iwaizumi's heart skipped a beat after hearing only one sentence.

Mumbling, Iwaizumi got up and placed the still sleeping Oikawa down by himself gently, to not try and wake him up. He rubs his eyes and checks for his phone and sighed as the clock read 7 PM. Probably everyone was either still skiing or eating diner. Iwaizumi hopes that they didn’t come back to the chalet in between now and the time they started sleeping because he dreads to think about what they would think about this if they saw. Especially the wide smirks Hanamaki and Matsukawa would give them both along with snarky comments - as if they didn't do that on a daily basis already. 

But the question that stayed on Iwaizumi’s mind, was whether or not he should leave. Should he keep Oikawa here and head over to eat diner since his stomach is growling for some food or should he stay here until Sleeping Beauty wakes up?

Well, Iwaizumi didn’t want to stay here and do nothing - just waiting. So he decided to leave for the village. Not for too long though, just to perhaps get some stuff from a convenience store, maybe some milk bread for Oikawa for when he wakes up, at least that was a start.

He grabs his coat and puts on his boots and heads out. The walk was boring because he usually would have Oikawa to his side by now. Though wouldn’t he be thankful for it to be more quiet than normal? Wouldn't he be thankful to not be able to babysit anymore? But he wasn't, because it feels different and unnatural in a way which Iwaizumi doesn’t like. God what is he thinking, where are all these thoughts coming from all of a sudden anyways? This whole trip is beginning to be a mess. Not the trip itself, but Iwaizumi keeps on having these confusing and mental thoughts which he can't escape. And most of them were about Oikawa. Why was Oikawa suddenly adventuring his mind all of a sudden. It's not like he never thought about him in the past, but these few days, these thoughts have been more confusing than ever and Iwaizumi doesn't know what to think or do about them. And he clearly was caught up in those thoughts, that he didn’t realize he bumped into someone who crashed to the ground with a _oomph_.

“Oh my god, I’m so so so sorry, I didn’t see where I was going. I um-” The stranger said but stopped once they looked up at Iwaizumi from the ground and ended up stuttering a few words. Iwaizumi realized that he’s been staring at them for a while and it was probably unsettling. He blinks and holds his hand out, helping them to get up in which they accept. The stranger was a girl about Iwaizumi’s age, brown wavy hair and brown eyes, small lips and she quite shorter than him. Though she looked familiar, but Iwaizumi couldn't place his finger as to why.

“Sorry, it’s my fault, I was distracted” Iwaizumi admits. “Are you okay?”

She looks at him with wide eyes before muttering a quiet ‘yes’.

“Um- Iwaizumi Hajime” Iwaizumi says, holding out his hand again to shake it.

“Manami Kumori” She says and shakes the hand.

“Nice to meet you Manami-san”

“Likewise, Iwaizumi-san”

“Iwaizumi is just fine”

“Then Manami is just fine as well"

“So, you skiing here?” Iwaizumi asks, thinking that maybe he could at least make small talk with her. Things were already awkward as it is and asking simple questions could probably bring conversation. She seemed nice and easy to talk to so Iwaizumi had no stress, and maybe if she does ski here, it wouldn't be so bad to meet new people from around the area besides the stampede full of annoying, loud teenage who play volleyball.

“No, cause obviously I’m on a hunt for extraterrestrial creatures” Manami chuckles. And to that, Iwaizumi laughed.

“Never would've guessed" He said. "If you really were though, I think you would get along just fine with my friend back at the chalet”

“They like extraterrestrial beings?”

“You mention one thing about aliens to him, and you have his attention 100%”

“Sounds like a blast”

“Well if you like being lectured about aliens non-stop by an obnoxious brat, then sure, be my guest”

Manami giggles at Iwaizumi’s comment. “Well, I think I must leave now Iwaizumi. I have brothers to take care of back at my chalet and they simply wanted a cookie but we had no cookies, so they made me go out and buy some. Such joy. But I hope to see you again”

“Well I’m here all week, so then I hope to see you again some time soon too” He says as he watches her wave a goodbye and walk her own way. And as to that, Iwaizumi parted his own way and found a close convenient store to which he bought a couple milk breads. On his way back home, Iwaizumi could only think of when he would see this Manami again because as he said, sometimes it's a good thing to meet new people and something about her was familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's a bit shorter, I haven't had time to write a lot lately and I'm still pretty busy so this was the best I could do to make up for the lack of updates. I'll try and find more time to write for the next few weeks but let's hope it doesn't take that long. Hope you liked the chapter anyways and make sure you remember this Manami person because you'll be seeing more of her in the future hint hint.


	6. Chapter 6

“Iwa-chan, you can’t just leave me all by myself! What if I got murdered?! Where were you? I need to know since I woke up cold and alone, which was your fault by the way" Oikawa whines as he tries to get Iwaizumi’s attention. But he just plain out ignored the brunette who was leaning over the couch pouting.

“I went to go get some fresh air, being with you was suffocating enough”

“I’m not suffocating! I’m a blast to be around” Oikawa praises himself as he rolls around, upside down along the back of the couch, glancing over to Iwaizumi.

“Yeah, anyways, while you and you’re stuffy body decided to entangle in mine, I went out to the store and got you some milk bread and some food to share”

“Never mind of what I said Iwa-chan, I love you”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s getting late and I’m hungry so if the coaches don’t mind, I'm using the kitchen to make us some food” Iwaizumi sighs because he has no patience to deal with this but he’s starving and would do anything to eat some food. He got some rice on the way too so if he had a pan to use, then they should be okay.

"Iwa-chan knows how to cook?! I'm turned on" Oikawa smirks at the spiky haired man as he takes off his boots and coat, walking over to the kitchen, placing the paper bag on the counter.

"You're gross Oikawa"

"Well, whatever floats your boat Hajime" Oikawa smiles and joins him in the kitchen. Iwaizumi stops because he doesn't know why Oikawa decided to use his first name but he couldn't help but blush at the fact since Oikawa made it sound like it was a casual and common thing to do. Iwaizumi won't deny that, him using his first name, didn't really bother him that much either and that he wouldn't mind if Oikawa did it again. But soon a pain fell through his chest, most likely his heart as he looks over to Oikawa who was texting on his phone. He didn't know what this feeling was and if it was because Oikawa used his first name but Iwaizumi shakes it off and ignores Oikawa throughout making the rice and as soon as he was done, he grabbed two bowls and shared it between the two.

As he entered the living room, Oikawa seemed to have already set the table and Iwaizumi kind of felt like this was a natural and normal thing between them. As if they were used to doing this every night, like if it were a routine between them - and it felt nice.

"So Iwa-chan, when do you think everyone will come back?" Oikawa asks, eating a mouthful of rice.

"Don't know, it's only 8 so maybe around 9?" He said, more of a questioning for Oikawa to clarify than a statement.

"Mhh" Oikawa hummed. Then it was quiet for a while, but not entirely awkward. The two just tried to enjoy the others company, and that silence was nice.

Though it was broken when Oikawa sat up from his chair and put his bowl away while making a way upstairs to his room. Iwaizumi just glanced at the now empty bowl in front of him and wondered if the silence wasn't nice for Oikawa after all, as he looked like he was in a rush to head upstairs. He put away his bowl soon enough and headed to slump down on the couch and planned on staring into nothingness for the next hour or so until someone finished skiing and decided to come to the chalet. Iwaizumi would go see Oikawa but he didn't like to disturb someone's peace and maybe he wanted to be alone for whatever reason it was. So Iwaizumi waited. But a couple minutes from staring away at the large, blank TV screen, Iwaizumi heard steps coming down the stairs and soon an Oikawa was walking towards his direction, holding what seems to be a large box. A sigh of relief came from Iwaizumi as he saw his friend.

"Hey, Iwa-chan?" He asks with a cheeky smile on his face.

"What?" Iwaizumi looks up to him from the TV.

"What do you think about playing a board game?" He smirks and hands the ace the large box.

Iwaizumi read the headline as some bolded letters said 'Hungry, Hungry Hippos' on the front of the box "Trashykawa, you have to be kidding me?" He groaned.

"No I'm not. It's fun to play games, Iwa-chan. Liven up a little" He pouted.

"Where did you even find this"

"I brought it from home" He smiled. "Takeru came by last weekend and my sister made us play this but forgot it at my place, so I decided to bring it here just in case any of us wanted to play! I was trying to find it upstairs" He said, pointing the to the stairs with him thumb. Iwaizumi understood now why Oikawa went upstairs and took so long, he was trying to find whatever this was.

"You're a dumbass"

"Mean Iwa-chan! Appreciate the things I do for you"

"So... How do you play?" Iwaizumi asks, inspecting the game which looked as if a 2 year old child were to play it. Which was perfect for Oikawa.

"You get to choose a hippo and you eat the little balls that will be spread throughout the center" Oikawa points at the four hippos around a slighty rounded center and then at the bag of plastic small white beads. Iwaizumi snickered.

"Never knew hippos liked to eat balls" He said, hiding back a smile as Oikawa whined about how what he had said was uncalled for, and that they shouldn't sexualize the game.

Once they set everything on the small coffee table in between the the TV and the couch, they both actually got quite into the game and became more and more competitive as time went on.

"Iwaizumi, if you make one more innuendo, I will kill you" Oikawa threatened him, but smiled about it anyways.

"Can't help it if my hippo is eating more balls then yours" Iwaizumi smirked and was surprised as to how much fun he was having while playing a children's board game. Would they even call Hungry Hippos a board game? Though who really cares, it was fun and the innuendos you can make about it were hilarious. And for once it was Iwaizumi who was doing them rather then Oikawa.

"That's it, this is on" Oikawa said and began to rapidly eat the balls which were - for the 15th time - scattered along the center of the game.

"You're on Trashykawa" Iwaizumi laughed and they both began to engross in the game. Oikawa sticking out his tongue every time Iwaizumi would snatch his balls and Iwaizumi narrowing his eyebrows together whenever he was concentrated into beating Oikawa while they both laughed at all the innuendos that could be made by this sole game.

"Iwa-chan, you might as well give up. I'm eating more balls then you and you know it"

"That's what you said 19 round ago and look who's winning" Iwaizumi nudges Oikawa so he would let go of his hippo. He shrieked as Iwaizumi took the rest of the balls for himself and won the game.

"Iwa-chan! That was cheating, how dare you"

"Oikawa just face it, you lost"

"I hate you" Oikawa stuck out his tongue. "You can't just push me and then eat all my balls!"

"My my, who's eating who's balls now?" A laughed came from the door.

The two looked up to see Hanamaki walk in, taking off all his snow gear.

"Makki! You are finally here. Iwa-chan is being unfair, please scold him" Oikawa walked over to the strawberry blonde and pouted, pointing a finger over to Iwaizumi's chest.

"I am not, I won fair and square" Iwaizumi slumped backwards onto the couch, putting his hands behind his head and smiling. He never felt more victorious in his life after beating Oikawa for the 20th time this hour.

"Ouh, Makki, this is a game that can have 4 players, do you wanna play?" Oikawa smiled wide, leaning closer to Hanamaki and giving him his best angel-look, batting his eyelashes and everything. Oikawa thought that maybe with the help of Hanamaki - and probably Matsukawa, they could all team up and win against Iwaizumi.

"Wow, I've never been invited to join a game about eating balls before so sure"

"We'd all know I'd win on that" Matsukawa appeared from behind Hanamaki and smirked, walking over to sit on the couch next to Iwaizumi.

"Hah as if. We all know I'd win" Hanamaki laughed.

"You wanna bet princess?" Matsukawa smirked.

"Winner gets to have the right side of the bed"

"Deal"

"What's wrong with the left side of the bed?" Oikawa asks, confused.

"Snacks are on the right side of the bed, which is mainly where all are stuff is. So the one to sleep there, gets to be near the food and gets to eat it whenever they want" Matsukawa said. "In condition that the other gets to ask for anything, and the other has to provide it"

"And that side is mine" Hanamaki pulled the table towards him and chose the pink hippo. The three presumed that it meant the game would start and they all chose a corresponding hippo, narrowing their eyes to one another.

About an hour or two later, Matsukawa, Hanamaki and Oikawa were all groaning on the floor, defeated by the ever lasting king Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi never knew he would be as good at something as he is with volleyball, and he's glad he finally found something that he could defeat all his friend at and gloat in all of their faces.

"Mattsun," Hanamaki says, lying on the floor and moving his head slightly to match eyes with Matsukawa. "I'm still getting that right side"

And as of that, Hanamaki ran upstairs being chased by Matsukawa and they were both not seen for the rest of the night. Everyone else, were long gone to bed throughout the game which only left Iwaizumi and Oikawa. They both cleaned up the table and put back the game in the box. Once that was completed, they both stared at each other on the couch.

"Ah, well then congratulations Iwa-chan, you won, we lost" Oikawa clicked his tongue but still smiled nevertheless.

"What did you expect, of course I won Asskawa. I always win" Iwaizumi said which Oikawa just grinned.

"Then why am I captain?" He said and Iwaizumi scowled at him.

"That was cold" He said.

"Not as cold as you, Iwa-chan"

"Anyways, it's getting late. I'm going to head to bed" Iwaizumi sighed but smiled as he got up from the couch and continued to walk upstairs.

"Night Hajime" Oikawa said smoothly to which Iwaizumi froze for a couple seconds but went his way up the stairs towards his room. Even though Iwaizumi already heard Oikawa say his name just before, the same feeling shot through Iwaizumi's chest. Like he just got stabbed in the heart or something. He didn't know why he acted so stressed from what Oikawa said. It was normal. They were friends - best friends, so obviously they could say each others first names but why did this affect him so much? Why was he blushing? Why did he feel the same pain on the left side of his chest from before? And even throughout the entire time he got ready for bed and slept, he couldn't think of anything else but Oikawa.


End file.
